


Velvet Bonds

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Happily Married Spies [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Happily Married Spies, Hartwin, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, birthday gifts, corsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24156484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: It's Harry's birthday and Eggsy is unsure if Harry's going to like one of his gifts
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Happily Married Spies [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740259
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	Velvet Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day Twelve of The Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Velvet". The inspiration for this story came from [this image](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D7UKFfeWkAAyuHo.jpg).
> 
> And now all caught up!

Eggsy bites his lip and hands Harry the last of his birthday presents. He’s a bit anxious about this one.

Harry hefts the sizable box and raises an eyebrow at the lack of weight.

"If you don’t like it, just say so, and we can forget it even exists."

"I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is."

Eggsy had thought so when he’d had it commissioned, but lately, he’s had second thoughts and then some. "Open it and put me out of my misery."

Harry tears off the paper and opens the box, pushes away the elegantly folded tissue paper, and takes out the gift. He looks at it and frowns, before looking up at Eggsy. "Darling?"

"It’s not for you - well, it is for you, but to put on me."

Harry strokes the velvet and Eggsy shivers as those long fingers tracing the seams, the boning, the eyelets and lacing. "Take off your shirt, I want to put this on you. _Now_."

Eggsy doesn’t hesitate and within five minutes, he’s wrapped in the corset’s tight velvet embrace. "I could stand a little tighter, if you want."

Harry works a finger between the boning and Eggsy’s ribs, and agrees, pulling the laces until Eggsy lets out a tiny squeak. He ties them off and stands back, admiring his handiwork.

"I can’t believe you had any doubts how much I would enjoy this." Harry glances at his own erection, and at Eggsy’s. "I want you to wear this under your suit whenever you’re not on mission."

Eggsy nods, breathless from the corset and his arousal.

"Or perhaps not."

Eggsy sags in disappointment, at least until Harry explains, "Because I’ll never get any work done if I’m spending all day jerking off thinking about bending you over my desk while you’re wearing this."


End file.
